


Whatever It Takes

by Lilsourpatch



Category: Glee, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Beth Never Happened, Brittany/Santana Friendship Only, But I Dont Write Smut, F/F, F/M, G!P Santana, Minor Character Death, Quinn/Puck Never Happened, background anya/raven, background lincoln/Octavia - Freeform, idk yet, maybe major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsourpatch/pseuds/Lilsourpatch
Summary: For a background explanation. Clarke goes to college for art and Santana goes for music production. They were roommates at NYU their freshman and sophmore year. Clarke then moved in with Lexa and Santana got a place with Raven. When Santana introduced Quinn and Clarke to each other, they absolutely hit it off and became best friends. Same with Santana and Lexa. Clexa has been together since Clarke's freshman year of college. Quinntana has been together since the summer before junior year of highschool but have been friends and had feelings for each other since childhood. Quinn goes to school at Yale but they make it work by frequent visits. Santana works at Grounders (the boxing center) which is owned by Indra. Octavia competes in fights at Grounders with training by Indra. Anya is a police officer and Lexa is a lawyer. Lincoln is a pretty established doctor. Everyone else just goes to college.Now for the summary. Pretty much the country gets taken over while Quinn and Clarke are away in Ohio and Santana and Lexa are in New York. They basically have to go through hell to get back to each other with the support of their friends. There's gonna be happiness, sadness, anger, and a whole bunch of other emotions.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters. They belong to the writers of Glee or The 100. I only own the original characters that I make up along the way.

****************************************

New York

Santanas POV 

First thing I notice is the deafening ring in my ears. Next thing that comes is the searing pain in my head. I reach up and touch my forehead. I'm met with a thick wetness. I crack my eyes open and see the blood that coaxes my fingertips. I feel it continue to drip down the side of my face and down my neck. After a minute the ringing stops and I finally hear my surroundings. Suddenly I wish the ringing was back.

I sit up and take in my surroundings. There is screaming in the distance followed by gunfire. The siren on the turned over ambulance next to me is distorted from the damage. I guess that's what exploded. The alarm to the jewelry store around the block has been set off. Buildings are on fire and smoke fills the air. Everything is absolute chaos. 

"What the fuck."

The gunshots get closer and people sprint by on the sidewalk. I try to stand up but the pain in my thigh causes me to stagger. I hiss in pain as I look down to see a tear in my black jeans. I pull away part of the cloth and see a decent sized piece of glass sticking out of my flesh. 

Huh... didn't notice that before. 

I hear fast but light footsteps come to a halt behind me. 

"Santana! Get up, we have to go now." Thankfully it's just Lexa, my best friend. 

I groan as she pulls me to my feet and drapes one of my arms over her shoulders. We make our way into a nearby deli just as bullets start flying at us. One hits the doorway narrowly missing both of our heads. 

Cutting through the shop we make our way to the alley exit. I lean against the wall as Lexa peaks her head outside to check if the coast is clear.

"Okay, we have to get back to my apartment. Lincoln was waiting there before all this shit went down. He can fix you up. Think you can make it a few more blocks?" Lexa asks.

"Oh please. I'll be damned if I let this little injury take me out?" I said with a smirk even though my eyes are clouded with pain.

Lexa matches my smile, "good, cause I can't be the one to tell Quinn that her girlfriend almost got herself killed"

Realization sets in and my face drops, "oh fuck, Quinn and Clarke are still in Ohio." I reach in my pocket and pull out my phone to call Quinn. My heart drops as I see that my screen is completely destroyed.

"I don't have my phone either," Lexa straightens her back and sets her shoulders back. "We can't worry about that right now. We have to get moving or they'll find us." She look into the alley one more time and supports some of my weight again.

We go right down the alleyway and stop at the end. Lexa surveys the area and we cut across the street and walk along the buildings. When we get to the end of the block we hear psychotic laughter coming from around the building. We come to a stop and look around for an alternative route.

"Here." I nod towards the bookshop next to us. We duck inside and take cover behind a knocked over shelf towards the back. The place is fairly large with rows of alternating bookshelves. Tables, chairs, and book carts and thrown haphazardly around the room.

We both hold our breaths as the heavy footsteps come closer. Two large men with scars on their faces stand by the entrance.

"Nothing in here but a bunch of crappy old books." The taller of the two states. As they begin to exit the tall one stops and looks down at the floor. He spots drops of fresh blood staining the floor. As he looks further into the room he sees that the blood leaves a trail leading down one of the rows. 

The two men smile deviously at each other and follow the trail. As they get toward the back they see the trail continue to behind the fallen shelf. They both round each side of the shelf expecting to corner whoever is stationed behind it but they are only met with a small puddle of blood.

As soon as they noticed the blood I wrapped my hoodie around my thigh to stop the bleeding. When we knew the shelf was out of their line of sight, we rotated to the other side of the room. We carefully made our way to the door just as they got to the shelf. We slipped out without them noticing and continued to Lexa's apartment. The amount of blood I already lost is causing me to slow down. 

Lexa notices me dragging me leg and looks at me worriedly, "Just a little further San. We're almost there."

I'm getting tired fast but I nod nonetheless. We go one more block before we reach the front of her building. She punches in her code and leads us inside. Next challenge is making it up four fucking flights of stairs. 

Great. 

Lexa can tell I won't make it up the stairs even with her help so she throws me over her shoulder altogether. This causes my head to rush. Lexa grimaces, "Sorry. Just stay awake San. We're almost to Lincoln."

I blink and suddenly we are in front of Lexa's apartment.

Lexa bangs on the door and shouts, "Lincoln open the door! It's me!"

Lincoln swings the door open with relief on his face, "thank god, I was worried." He takes in my appearance and his face becomes concerned again, "What happened?" 

He scoops me into his arms and brings me inside. Conveniently enough Lincoln is a doctor so he's especially helpful right now. 

"Lex clear the table off for me please." She swipes everything off of the table in one movement. Lincoln places me on the table and I already feel myself going in and out of consciousness.

"Keep her awake. I have to get my equipment." He quickly makes his way out of the room and is back within seconds. "San I'm sorry but I dont have anything to numb the pain." He gets to work cutting my pants from around my wound.

"Wait I have something," Lexa states as she goes into the office. She comes back out with a bottle of whiskey. She opens it and reaches out for me to take it, "This can be used as disinfectant and to help you with the pain."

I blindly reach for the neck of the bottle. I take multiple large gulps and hiss at the burning sensation in my throat. 

Lincoln gives it a second to kick in. "Okay ready or not." He begins to work on my thigh. Searing white pain go through my body as I begin to blackout. There's only one thought on my mind as I go out. Quinn. 

******************************************

Lexa's POV

I watch as Santana passes out from the pain but not before whispering Quinns name.

"Where's your phone? I left mine at the office." I ask Lincoln as he removes the glass from Santana.

"It's on the kitchen table. I'm not sure if it still works though. The power cut off before the buildings generator kicked in. I don't know if the cell towers got affected too" he says.

I walk into the kitchen and see his phone exactly where he said it would be. I quickly punch in the number that I remember by heart and pray that it goes through. The dial tone is all I hear. I slam the phone down and let out a sigh. I join Lincoln again to see him beginning to stitch up Santanas leg. 

"Phones are down" I state as I sit down on the couch with my head in my hands.

"What the fuck happened out there? One second everything's normal and the next there's explosions and screaming." Lincoln asks.

"I wish I could tell you. I was waiting for San at my office before we came and got you. Right before everything happened she told me she was stopping for coffee around the corner. I knew she was nearby so it didn't take long for me to find her." I say as I massage my temples.

Lincoln and Santana were coming to help me pick out an engagement ring. I was planning to propose to Clarke when she came back. I had every detail planned and now it's all fucked up.

Theres a heavy silence between us before he speaks. "Clarke's gonna be fine. Besides she has Quinn with her, you know they're a force to be reckoned with."

"Where Octavia?" I question as I realize that she isn't here. Lincoln pauses for a second before resuming his actions. "She was stopping by to see me before we headed out. She should be here soon. She can take care of herself." He states confidently. 

Almost as if on cue, there's a knock on the door. I grab a knife from the kitchen and peak through the peephole. I see none other than Octavia Blake herself.

She peers back at me through the hole, "Hurry up and let me in asshole." I crack a smile and open the door. She walks through the door with a full duffle bag on her shoulder.

She stops in her tracks, "Oh shit what happened to her?" 

"She was caught by one of the explosions." I answer. "What's in the bag?"

"Well it seems as if the end of the world is among us so I've come equipped." She states. She unzips the bag and reveals multiple guns all of various sizes. There's also a few knives thrown into the mix.

Lincoln finishes stitching San up and begins to clean up. "She's going to be out for a while. Where did you even get those from?" He raises an eyebrow at Octavia. He then moves Santana to the couch.

"Indra always told me to stay prepared. She gave these to me a while back as a gift." Her eyes twinkle with pride for her mentor. "She's probably at the Grounders. She's probably prepared for something like this."

"Do you have any idea on what happened?" I questioned.

"I'm not entirely sure. All I do know is that those explosions all happening at the same time, couldn't have been a coincidence. It's as if someone planned them. There's no emergency services so I assume they were either taken out beforehand or at the same time as the explosions." Octavia informs us.

"So the apocalypse is among us and Clarke is hundreds of miles away from me." I chuckle sarcastically and turn my back on them.

Octavia rests a hand on my shoulder. "She's gonna be okay Lex. You know she's tougher than any of us combined."

"I know, but it doesn't make it anymore easier" I say as my shoulders slump.

We sit in silences for a little while. All of us in our own thoughts. I break the silence, "We need a plan. Its obvious that the city isn't safe so we have to go to Ohio."

"We cant go anywhere until Santana's better. Plus we still have to find the others that are still here in the city. This city is our home, we can't just run away." Lincoln reminds me.

"We should discuss this more when San wakes up." Octavia suggests.

We all hear Santana let out a groan from her position on the couch. She eventually settles back down. We all look at each other and share a silent agreement. 

The future is going to be hell, for all of us.

******************************************


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters. They belong to the writers of Glee or The 100. I only own the original characters that I make up along the way.
> 
> If you see any mistakes just let me know. Enjoy!

Ohio

Quinn's POV

Clarke and I have been in Ohio for about a week now. We've been helping my mom move out of our old home. She's finally divorcing my father. Brittany and Mercedes were cool enough to help us out too. 

Brittany, Santana and I have been best friends since we were kids. Mercedes and her family took me in when I got thrown out of the house by my father, after he found out about Santana and I. It was a couple of months before my mother convinced him to let me come back. Over the years she has been getting more vocal about defending me.

My mother got a good lawyer so she was able to keep a majority of the stuff in the house. It wasn't too difficult with the fact of him cheating on her with his secretary being used as leverage. 

Brittany and I are sitting in my old bedroom looking though an old box of memories. They have photos that range from Santana, Brittany, and I in kindergarten playing on the playground, to glee club freshman year, to even high school graduation. 

I pull out a picture from our prom night. Santana and I obviously went together. Brittany went with her then boyfriend Sam. I focus on Santana in her tux and how we're both giving our award winning smiles. I grab onto the promise ring hanging on my necklace and smile softly.

"Have you told Santana about NYU yet?", Britt asks interrupting my thoughts.

"Not yet. I will when I see her in person. This isn't news to share over the phone", I answered.

Clarke walks in the room and sees the mess we've made with all the pictures. She looks down at her feet and sees a picture of the mini versions of the Unholy Trinity.

She sees little Santana with her front teeth missing, her hair is clearly a mess even though she has a backwards baseball hat on top of her head. Clarkes eyes light up with mischief and pulls out her phone to take a picture of it and sends it to Lexa. 

Clarke turns the picture towards us. "You really fell in love with that?" She teases.

As Brittany giggles next to me, I just shrug my shoulders. "What can I say? Shes good in bed," I say with a smirk.

They both roll their eyes and pretend to gag. "Alright enough. You're mom sent me up to tell you two to hurry up. It's already 1pm." Clarke states.

I quickly clean up the pictures and the three of us head downstairs to the kitchen. I put the box onto the counter. The last piece of furniture that needs to be moves is the couch. Brittany and I grab both sides of it and bring it outside. We haul it into the back of the u-haul and close up the back.

We all go back inside for some last minute refreshment. As we walk into the kitchen and my mother hands all water bottles.

"I was saving this for a special occasion, but what better time to celebrate than my freedom," she says as she holds up a bottle of wine.

Clarke grins and claps her hands, "I like the way you think Miss Fabray."

"Oh please sweetheart. You know you can call me Judy. All of you can." She says smiling at all of them. "So who wants some?"

The others shoot their hands up eagerly, except for Brittany and I. "Pass. Last thing we need are the drivers being wine drunk", I reminded.

After we take our small break, we take a quick look though the house to make sure we got everything. I put the box of memories into the back of my car before Clarke and I hop in the U-haul. The other three women hop into my car.

My mom got a new place a couple of towns away. She already found a job after years of being a trophy wife to my father. 

After about an hour we pull up to a small home. It's not as big as the old one but it definitely looks more homey. 

By the time we get everything moved inside, it's already 5pm. 

"Alright girls that's good enough for today. We can organize tomorrow. Anyone want pizza?" My mom questions.

We all agree and wait about 15 minutes for the pizza to arrive. As soon as the box opens, I'm hit with a wave of nausea. I run to the bathroom and empty the contents on my stomach into the toilet.

Clarke came in after a few minutes. She places a comforting hand onto my shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, the smell of the pizza just made me sick." I say as I scrunch my nose.

Theres a minute of silence as I rinse out my mouth. When I'm done Clarke hands me a bottle of water.

"Not to make you worry or anything, but when was the last time you had your period?" She questions softly.

I take a second to think and I realize that I should've gotten it 2 weeks ago. Between helping my mom plan to move and frequent meetings at my school to transfer, I guess I didn't have time to notice. Clarke sees my eyes widen with realization and her mouth opens to say something but no sound comes out.

We're interrupted by my mom whose comes bearing mouth wash. "Are you okay sweetie?" She worriedly asks. 

"Yeah Mom. I guess I just didn't drink enough water." I say which eases her worries. I use the mouth wash and then we all head back the living room. 

"If you want you girls can stay here tonight. I can bring out the air mattress," my mom informs us.

"It's okay mom. The hotel isn't far. We'll be fine." I decline.

"We should get going though. I promised Lexa I would call her when I get back." Clarke says.

The four of us head towards the door with our stuff. "Ok girls. See you tomorrow. Don't forget, be here at 9am bright and early. Love you all. Drive safe."

We all say our goodbyes as Clarke takes my keys from my hand. As we drive to the back to the hotel, Clarke stops at the closest store.

"Are we stopping here for something?" Mercedes asks from back seat. 

Clarke and I share a look and hop out of the car. Britt and Mercedes follow us confused. We find the isle were looking for and stop in front of the product we need.

"Pregnancy tests? Why do you need- ohhh," Mercedes realizes. Brittanys mouth just drops open.

"Okay, grab a few just in case," Clarke advises. I grab three of them and make our way to the register. After that we hop into the car and head to the hotel which is in a decently sized city.

I grab the box from the back and we all head to the room. We got a room that has two queen sized beds Which thankfully my mom paid for. We walk into the room and I go into the bathroom. 

After I pee on the sticks, I set a timer on the phone. I place the sticks on top of the toilet, wash my hands, and walk into the room. I sit on the edge of the bed and we all sit in silence.

"What are you gonna do if you are pregnant?" Clarke asks softly.

"Can we find out if I am pregnant before we jump into what ifs?" I answered.

"If you are, you know San will be happy. Having a family was always in the future anyways, right?" Brittany says completely ignoring what i said.

"Yeah but were both still in college. Hell, I still go to Yale which is a train ride away." I stress.

"You're going to NYU anyways Q. You know damn well that as soon as you tell Santana, she's gonna ask you to move in with her. Baby or no baby." Brittany reminds me

"You're coming to New York? Dude, what the fuck. You didn't tell me." Clarke says feigning offense.

"Brittany isn't even supposed to know, but my mothers big mouth spilled it to her. Besides if I told you then you would've told Lexa and she would've told San." I confessed

Clarke just sits there for a minute. "Yeah that's fair" she admits.

The chime of my timer goes off and my heart beats faster. I stand up and take a deep breathe. Now or never.

As I walk towards the bathroom I think of Santana. She would be such a wonderful mother. Just how she acted with her little sister or even the kids from Grounders. She may act like this big badass but she becomes the biggest softie around kids. I hope our baby has her dimples.

"Our baby." I repeat to myself in a whisper as I stand in front of the toilet. I'm not against a baby right now, I'm just scared. I'm scared Santana doesn't want a kid but I know that fear is irrational. 

We've talked about having a family multiple times already. I just didn't expect it to happen so soon. I thought it would be after college where we have an apartment to ourselves. I thought we would be married or soon to be. I thought we could do everything traditionally.

Who am I kidding. Nothing in either of our lives are traditional. Traditional is overrated. I want this. I want a family.

I finally look at the pregnancy tests and see those two pink lines. Holy shit.

A light knock is heard from behind me. I turn around and see three heads peaking though the doorway.

"Whats the verdict? Good? Bad?" Mercedes asked.

I beam at them. My eyes practically glowing. "Good. Very good."

The trio join me in front of the toilet and see for themselves. They all cheer once they see the results.

"I call being the Godmother!" Clarke declared.

"Dude, no way. I get to be the Godmother. I've been their best friend for years. You can get the next one!" Brittany protested

They walk out of the bathroom arguing back and worth. Mercedes brings me into a hug. "Girl I'm so happy for you two. You're both gonna be great mothers."

"Thanks Cedes. Oh my god, I have to tell Santana." I pause, "oh my god, I have to tell my mom."

We both walk out of the bathroom and I grab my phone. I click on Santana's name and wait for the phone to ring. I frown at my phone as I hear a dial tone.

Clarke and Brittany are standing by the window that overlook the main street. They both seem to have concerned looks on their faces.

"Um guys, come look at this." Clarke said. We all gather around the window and see multiple black SUVs pull into the heart of the town. Men in black and white outfits hop out of the car with weapons. 

"I have a bad feeling about this." Brittany says fearfully. 

Everything begins to shake as if there is an earthquake. The terrorists start holding people at gunpoint. As gunshots start sounding, someone starts banging on the door.

Everybody moves to find a weapon. Brittany grabs the lamp from the side table, Clarke brings out the pocket knife that she carries on her, and Mercedes grabs a vase. I look around and realize theres nothing left for me to use.

Clarke walks up to the door and slowly opens it. As the door swings open I take in the sight of the infamous red Adidas track suit.

"Sue?!" Brittany, Mercedes and I exclaim while Clarke just stands there confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters. They belong to the writers of Glee or The 100. I only own the original characters that I make up along the way.
> 
> I made some edits to the first two chapters if you guys wanna check them out. As always let me know if I made any mistake and enjoy!

New York

Lexas POV

24 hours later and San is still asleep. We all agreed to take shifts to watch over San but it seems none of us are able to get any rest. We moved her into the bedroom along with all of our weaponry. 

"We need to find Raven and Anya before we figure out a plan. We should use this time to go find them." I suggest.

"Lets check up on Grounders. I'm sure Indra has a group forming already." Octavia adds.

"You two go. I'll stay and look over San. While you're out, look for some type of pain killers or antibiotics. Food would be great too." Lincoln asked of us.

"I'll see what I can do. First we gotta stop at Anyas job. If the police station was taken over, we need to make sure she isn't there." I say.

"Stop at Raven and Sans apartment. She could use a change of clothes. Raven is probably at the garage, she was supposed to be working today." Lincoln informs us.

After we talk about a few minor details, we decide it's time to head out. Octavia and I each grab a gun and a few knives. 

I hand another gun to Lincoln. "Just incase you need this. We should be back in a couple hours."

We all make our way to the door and say our goodbyes.

Lincoln brings his forehead to meet Octavias and he whispers, "may we meet again." They kiss one last time and we make our way out of the apartment. 

As we maneuver through the streets, we check to make sure they're clear. Everything seems oddly quiet, it's like a ghost town. There's blood scattering the streets but no bodies.

As we make it toward the police station, we start to hear signs of life. I bring us to a stop as I notice the snipers posted on top of the building. They definitely aren't police officers.

Vehicles start to approach us but luckily we hear them before they turn onto our block. The two of us duck into the alley next to us just before they spot us. Three black SUVs pull up to the police station and men in matching outfits hop out. They're all dressed in black and white clothing. They gather around the SUV in the middle as if they're ready to protect something.

A women in her 50's steps out. She has light brown hair and light eyes. The thing that stands out are the scars littered across her face. Actually they all have similar scars. She begins to bark orders at the rest of them. She must be the one in charge. Two of her soldiers replace the American flag with a flag that has a symbol of a hand with a spiral in the palm.

Octavia pulls out her phone and snaps a couple of pictures of the scene to keep as intel. 

"We can't worry about this right now. We have to move on." Octavia states.

We carefully put distance between us and the police station. After a little bit of walking, we find ourselves in front of Raven and Santanas building. 

We make our way up to their floor and knock on the door. When theres no answer, the two of us share a look. We both take a couple of steps back and prepare to break open the door.

"On the count of three. 1... 2... 3!" We both rush towards the door and throw our bodies against it. It takes us three times before the door breaks open.

We walk inside and everything seems untouched. We sweep through the rooms to see if anyone is here. I walk into Santanas room and grab her a pair of clothes. I shove them and a few other items into my bag.

Octavia walks out of the bathroom holding a couple of prescription bottles in her hands.

"Guess Raven has some leftover pills from the accident." Octavia says as she throws the bottles into the bag.

About a year ago Raven got into an accident at work and hurt her leg. She's fine now but she was bed ridden a while. After the first two months she was finally able to walk with crutches. Now she just has a knee brace that she can wear whenever her knee decides to act up.

We grab everything useful to us and leave. Next stop is the garage. Thankfully it's right around the block. 

As we walk up to the main door we notice a camera turn and look at us. The garage door opens and the two people we've been looking for walks out.

"About damn time you guys showed." Raven quips. We all go inside and the garage door closes behind us. "Have you seen Santana or Lincoln?" She continues.

"They're back at my apartment. San got pretty roughed up. We stopped at your apartment and grabbed your extra pills for San. I hope that's cool with you." I answer as I hand her one of the bottles. She nods in approval before I continue, "Everything okay with you guys?"

"Physically, yes. The group behind all of this showed up to the station and caught a lot of my officers. I barely made it out without being seen. They're heavily equipped now that they have access to the weapons locker." Anya informs us.

Octavia takes out her phone and shows them the picture of the women we seen. "We stopped over there on the way here. We think she's the one in charge." Octavia tells them.

"I've seen that symbol somewhere. I just can't place a finger on where." Anya says as she studies the flag.

"I'm sure you'll remember later. We're gonna go check out Grounders. Are you two coming with us?" I ask.

"We're gonna stay here. This can be a safe house for us. Besides, I've been working on something and I need my equipment here." Raven tells us as she reaches into a draw. She pulls out two walkie talkies and hands them to me. "Take these. Just in case you need to get in touch with us."

" If you can, try to make more. We all should get one in case we get split up." Octavia suggests.

"We'll have them done by tomorrow. You guys should get going. Go check on Indra. May we meet again" Anya says as we exit the garage.

It's a half hour walk before we make it to Grounders. I knocked on the door and see the metal slider on the door open up. The only thing I see is two eyes peering at me. They seem to recognize us as the slider slams shut and the door swings open. 

We step inside and take in our surroundings. Towards the front we spot Indra. She standing in front of two Grounders workers and are in a deep conversation. She doesn't take notice to us yet.

Towards the back of the gym there is a makeshift medical area. There's many people in that area sporting various wounds. Some have burn wounds, others have abdominal wounds, and some even have head wounds. The list goes on.

"Indra." I say to catch her attention.

She turns around and relief washes over her face. She reaches out her arm and I grasp it in my own.

"Lexa. Octavia. I'm glad you girls are alright. Come, I'll give you a quick tour." She says.

She leads us to the medical area before continuing. "As you can see we turned this place into a shelter. This area is being run by Gustus, Nyko, and Eric."

She then walks us over to the locker room. "We turned the locker room into a weapons locker. Any weapon you need, you'll pretty much find it here." She informs us.

We end our tour at the large office towards the front. Various maps are on the tables and some are pinned onto the bulletin board. We all gather around the biggest map that is separated from all of the others.

"This is going to be our headquarters." Indra says as she grabs small piece of wood that has a hazmat looking symbol drawn upon it. She places it on our location.

I pick up a piece and draw the symbol from the flag onto it. I place it at the police station. "A group overtook the police station. They had this symbol on their flag. That seems to be their base of operations." I pause and grab a piece with a bird on it. I place it at Raven and Anyas location before continuing, "heres Ravens garage. If we need anything built or fixed then we can go to her. Do you have any mechanics to spare?"

"You can take Monty and Wick. They'll be useful." She says as she points to the two guys that are helping with the injured.

"Lincoln and Santana are still at my place. We have to go back and get them. San got pretty hurt in the mess, she'll be better off here." I reach into my bag and pull out two walkie talkies before continuing, "Raven made these for whenever we need to get in contact with each other."

"Raven? Do you copy?" I say.

"Loud and clear commander." She teases. "I finished two more of those walkies already. Make sure you grab them next time you're here." She adds.

"Damn she works fast." Octavia comments.

"Good work. We've reached Grounders. It's a safe haven now. If you find anyone looking for shelter send them here. We're sending over two men, hopefully they'll be helpful. They go by Monty and Wick" I tell her.

"10-4. Raven over and out." She concludes.

"We need to get back to my apartment and let them know what's going on." I say as I get up and gather my bag.

"Lexa take a break. I know you've both been nonstop for the past two days, I can tell how tired you are. Rest for a couple of hours and then you can go." Indra suggests.

"She's right. At this rate we won't even make it back due to exhaustion. We can head out in a few hours." Octavia says.

I nod reluctantly and sit down on the couch in the office. As we both begin to dose off, we're startled by someone bursting into the room. When we see that it's Lincoln, we both hop to our feet alarmed. His nose is bloody and there's blood all over his shirt. Too much blood for it to be his.

"San! Shes been taken!" He says breathlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little elaboration just incase you didn't catch on. The symbol at the station is the azgeda mark. Nia the azgeda queen is running the police station.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters. They belong to the writers of Glee or The 100. I only own the original characters that I make up along the way.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ohio

Quinns POV

After Sue showed up at our hotel she took us back to WMHS. The high school has been turned into some sort of military base. I would be surprised but then again this is Sue Sylvester we're talking about.

When we pull up to the school we take notice to all the cheerios scattered around the premises. They're all wearing high grade cheerio uniforms. Brittany and I stare wide eyes at each other.

The car stops abruptly and Sue throws the car door open.

"Aretha, Tweedle Dumb, Princess, Preggo, get out of my car and follow me."

I snap my head towards her in shock. "Wh-What? I literally just found out. How do you know already?" 

"Please I can practically hear the stretch marks forming. Besides it was only a matter of time with the way you two go at it like rabbits. Don't think I didn't know about your little 'sessions' in the cheerios locker room. Let's go we don't have all day." She walks away with us all stumbling out of the car after her.

She brings us into her office where she sits us down in the four chairs that are in front of a board with multicolored strings connected to names and pictures. 

"Alright losers. You better listen close because I don't like repeating myself. I will say this one time and one time only. If you even dare to interrupt me I will have you hung from the flag pole by your delicates. Got it?" She looks at us expectantly and we all frantically nod our heads.

"Good." She snaps her pointer to full length. "Now we're going up against multiple different threats. Right now the most important one is the group called The Ark." She smacks the name with her pointer cause us all to jump. "Charles Pike is in charge with his two lackeys, Diana Sydney and- wait you might recognize this name- Russell Fabray. Father dearest is stationed at the prison right on the outskirts of Lima. Another noticeable name you might see is Abby Griffin." Clarke visibly tenses at this. "She's only their head doctor but since she's your mother it was important for me to mark her. Now I assume you'll want the opportunity to talk some sense into her but we will discuss that later. Next threat were facing is The Mountain Men." She smacks the name once again catching us off guard. "This group inhabits a military base in the mountains of Pennsylvania. They're run by Dante Wallace and his meerkat of a son Cage. Their Doctor Lorelei Tsing is into some real freaky experimenting. She has been capturing strong individuals and turning them into animalistic versions of themselves. Emerson is another notable name, he takes care of all of their dirty work." She pauses to gage all of our reactions. We all sit there with pure fear etched into our faces, just staring at the board in front of us.

She doesn't seem to care as she continues. "The last and most ruthless group is the Azgeda. Nia Azgeda, who selfishly named her clan after herself, is the HBIC. She also goes by Ice Queen. Ontari is her second in command. She's practically Nias mini me. Titus is in charge of all of their 'spiritual' problems. He is also the cause of all the scars that they proudly show off. It's used as a test of strength. Right now they are all in New York City. And before you ask, yes right where your friends reside. All of these groups are under the supervision of one person. This person is still unknown. So secretive that even I can't figure it out. Now, any questions?" She concludes as she slides her pointer closed and looks at us once again.

Mercedes looks like she's about ready to hurl, Britt looks like everything she has ever known has been wrong, which isn't that far from the truth, Clarke is gaping her mouth open like a fish, and I feel a headache coming on.

"What!? Coach, what in the ever loving fuck are you talking about? What's going on? I don't understand." I say as stress pretty much comes out of every pore.

"Relax Lucy Caboosey, stress isn't good for the baby. I thought what you guys seen outside of your hotel window was clear indication to what's going on. To answer your question anyways, There has been a coup so to speak. These people want power, destruction, and pain. They wanted it so bad that they overtook the country. All across the country they planned coordinated attacks to get the defenses down. They're either capturing people or killing them. Do you understand now?"

"Yes... No... Not really. I-" Sue interrupts me.

"How about you sleep it off. Give it time to all sink in and ask me questions tomorrow. Becky will show you to your beds. Now get out of my office. The smell of failure is making my eyes burn." She says as Becky ushers us out.

"Pathetic" I hear as the door shuts behind us.

Walking down the hallway we see some of the classrooms were turning into living spaces or into training rooms. The one room we pass has two cheerios are sparing with each other. They dodge and parry each others blows. They even flip over each other to try and get leverage.

The sound of someone calling my name catches my attention instead. I look ahead and see my mom running toward me.

"Mom!" I meet her in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay. How are you here?" We continue walking towards our beds.

"Your old coach showed up at my house a little after you girls left. She put me in a car and I ended up here. More importantly, Are you girls okay?"

We finally reach our room which holds 6 beds. "Yeah we are, but theres a lot of crazy stuff happening. I have something to tell you." I say.

"Of course. You can tell me anything." My mom reassures me.

"I'm- I'm pregnant." I stutter out.

"This is a good thing right?" She questions.

"Yes. Yes, absolutely."

"Then I'm happy for you two sweetheart. You know I love Santana. It is Santanas right?" She asks jokingly. I let the breathe out that I didn't know I was holding and roll my eyes at her.

"Yeah mom it's Sans." I bring her into a hug once again. We all claim our beds and put what little belongings we have under our respective beds. 

I pull of the picture I quickly snagged from the box at the hotel. I brush my thumb over Santanas cheeky smirk. The picture was taken by my mother right after winning nationals for glrr. Right before the picture was taken, Santana whispered in my ear the perfect way to celebrate our win. It involved just the two of us in the hotel room with a can of whipped cream. I can't help but bite my lip at the memory.

"So my sister finally knocked you up huh? To be honest I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner." A voice says from the doorway. I turn around and I see Santanas little sister, Mia, who's sporting the new and improved cheerios uniform. It's a little different from the others though. Instead of the WMHS being outlined in black, her is outlined in gold. I guess it's to represent her captaincy. 

"Mia. It's been a while." I say as i bring her into my arms. Shes a couple inches shorter than me so i rest my chin on the too of her head. 

"What's with the uniforms?" I ask when we pull away.

"Coach thought we could use more protection. It has great durability and has great mobility." She poses to show off her uniform.

"Are your parents here? How are you so chill with all this?" 

"Coach called an emergency meeting before everything popped off. She explained what was happening and that we were safe here. And no they were on their usual 'business trip'" she says as she rolls her eyes to hide her sadness before laying down in her bed.

Santana's parents were always pretty absent when we were growing up. They both were very successful surgeons so they always were being called out if town. They always sent their daughters money to make up for it. Santana tries to call and visit her sister whenever she can. Mia was planning on going to NYU like her sister after she graduated next year. 

Was. That brought me back to reality.

I look around at the other women in the room and see that they're all lost in thought. Clarke seems to be going through a whole range of emotions which is understandable after finding out her mother is with the enemies. I lay down on my bed and look at the ceiling.

All of this is so surreal. And my dad being a part of this? I knew he wasn't the best person around, but I didn't think he was this evil. Then again look at the way he has treated his own wife and daughter. He treated his own family like we were nothing but dirt under his shoe. I can't imagine what he does to innocent people. He needs to be stopped, and I'm gonna have to be the one to do it.

New York

Lincolns POV

It has been about an hour and a half since Lexa and Octavia left. I'm in the middle of checking up on Santana's vitals when there is a knock on the door. 

I know it isn't the girls returning so I grab my gun and slowly make my way to the door. As I move to look through the peephole, the door breaks open and smashes into my nose causing me to fall on my ass. I lose grip on my gun and it lands a couple of feet away from me. I scramble to reach out for it but a foot steps on my wrist to stopping me.

I look up and see a gun pointing right at my head. Two men with scars across their faces are smiling evilly at me. 

"Well well well, what do we have here." The tall one holding the gun says sinisterly. "Micah check the rest of the house."

The shorter one who goes by Micah does what he's told. As he enters the bedroom he immediately comes back out. "Uh Vinny? There's a girl in here. It looks like she's sleeping."

"She's dead." I lie in hopes of them leaving her alone. 

"Well then I guess it won't hurt to make sure." Micah says as he cocks his gun and walks back toward the bedroom.

In a last ditch effort I grab Vinny by the leg and throw him off balance. Before he gets the chance to recover, I climb on top of him and fight him for the gun. He flips me over to my back and fights to aim the gun at my face.

"You son of a bitch! You're gonna regret that!" He exclaims.

Micah stopped moving toward the bedroom and points his gun at us instead. "Vinny, move! I can't get a clear shot!" He shouts. 

I head butt the man on top of me which causes him to fly off of me and touches his bloody nose. He recovers quickly and tries to aim his gun towards me before two gun shots echo throughout the apartment.

Santanas POV

A crash wakes me up from possibly the worst sleep I've ever had. The bright light from the lamp next to me causes me to shut my eyes immediately. When my eyes adjust I sit up and throw my legs over the side of the bed.

"You son of a bitch! You're gonna regret that!" I hear a man yell out. I quickly pull myself to my feet but I hiss from the pain in my thigh. I push myself through the pain and make my way towards the door way. I spot a duffle bag that has guns in it right next to the door.

Well thats convenient

"Vinny, Move! I can't get a clear shot!" Another voice yells.

I grab a gun and limp out of the room just in time to see Lincoln smash his forehead into the nose of the man he was fighting. A few feet away from me is another man frantically aiming at Lincoln.

The man he was fighting recovers quickly and lifts his gun up to shoot Lincoln in the head. Before either of them have the chance to get a shot off, I quickly raise my gun and shoot both of them in the head.

Both bodies hit the floor and Lincoln snaps his head in my direction. I crack a grin at him before I turn around and empty the contents of my stomach onto the floor. I did just kill two people after all.

After I collect myself, I limp over to Lincoln and help him to his feet. Now that I'm closer I recognize the two men from the bookshop. 

The sound of shouting from outside causes us to rush to the window. We look out and see multiple people rushing into the building. They're all dressed similar to the two corpses next to us.

"Come on, we have to go!" Lincoln says and we rush out of the apartment. I trail a little behind Lincoln due to the fact that I still haven't gotten used to the wound on my thigh. 

Lincoln stops at the corner of the hallway and turns toward me. When I hear loud footsteps coming closer to us, I motion for Lincoln to leave. He hesitates before he disappears around the corner. 

I close my eyes and take a deep breathe before I turn around to meet my maker. Two men, much bigger than me, and a women, about the same size as me, come to a stop in front of me. One of the men heads into the apartment to scope out the scene while the other two advance toward me. The women smacks me over the head with her gun and they both grab ahold of my arms.

"Ontari's gonna wanna deal with you herself." One of the men says. My vision swims as they roughly lead me out of the building. Right before they shove me into the backseat of their car I can see Lincoln peaking out of an alley way a little bit down the block. I can barely make out the words he's mouthing. 'Stay strong'.

The door slams shut behind me and a bag is thrown over my head. The car screeches as we speed off towards our destination.


End file.
